


No Advice Today

by OrnateDragon



Category: Cricket RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: Prompt #15:  I would like someone to write me agony aunt/uncle Moeen Ali, bonus points if he has a stash of sweet things for people with problems, also bonus points for him shutting his door and locking himself away with a book or indeed someone having a problem during a vital Liverpool game.





	No Advice Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in no particular time/place, since I don’t care enough about football to be bothered figuring out who’s playing/scoring so it’s all general terms! I changed the prompt slightly, in that Mo is taking the night off from solving everyone else’s problems, and although Mo does get interrupted during the match, it’s not for a problem. Hope you enjoy it!

Moeen sighed. With the Test having been called off for bad weather after the second morning, his team-mates were restless, and annoying him more than slightly. Since the rain was teeming down and had for most of the tour, golf was out of the question, and after that morning’s ill-tempered tournament table tennis had lost its allure as well. The usual problems of being away from family and girlfriends on tour had arisen, with players being on their phones more often than not, and thus he had been dispensing sticky buns or chocolate and advice all the time on this tour. 

But tonight, he had an important football match to watch, if he could get the chance, and the pile of books he wanted to read was looming taller and taller from his suitcase. He really didn’t want to deal with Broady’s or Finny’s girl problems, or Joe whining about his latest duck spoiling his batting average right now.

Flipping on the tv, Mo queued up the match, and settled down on the bed for the pre-match talk. Liverpool were on a very good run, and if they won tonight, they had a extremely good chance of winning the League this year, and he intended to watch the whole match in peace. He had hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on his doorknob, and hoped that and his earlier warning that he was not to be disturbed this evening for any reason would be enough to keep people away from his door. His phone was switched to vibrate only and hidden in the bedside table drawer, he’d arranged room service to deliver some dinner during half-time, and everything was set.

By halfway through the pre-match talk, his door had been knocked on twice, and his phone vibrated over a dozen times, all of which Mo had ignored beyond muttering under his breath. Maybe being willing to offer advice and a quiet space to the others had been a bad idea, but he had helped keep tempers calm over several tours, and all he wanted now was peace and quiet of his own. Just one night, that’s all!

Just as the teams were being announced and discussed by the studio team, Mo heard his door lock clicking open, and swung his head round in awakening anger to stare at… Chris?

Yep, Chris, who was sheepishly lifting a key card, whilst shutting the door quickly behind him. Mo sighed, intentionally very loudly, and sank back onto his bed. He toyed with the idea of pulling a pillow over his face, but decided that the sooner he could get rid of Chris, the less annoyed it would make him. Sitting up, Mo reached for the remote to pause the tv, but found it being snatched from his grasp by Chris, who had climbed onto the bed without Mo realising.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want advice, or to talk!” Chris grinned, dropping the remote onto the floor as he revealed a carrier bag he had been hiding behind his back. As Mo relaxed slightly, Chris lifted out two large bottles of coke, and then a large bakery box.

“What? And how did you get a key card?” Despite being mildly annoyed at being interrupted, and confused as to why Chris was here, Mo accepted a bottle of coke, and slid across the bed to allow Chris to settle comfortably next to him.

Chris smirked, “Borrowed CJ’s, but don’t worry, he’s organised for everyone else to go out for dinner so you won’t get bothered. Brought you a treat, figured it was only fair after you usually provide them so there’s a choice of apple turnovers, raspberry cream puffs or some doughnuts. Don’t worry, we sneaked them past the physios! Now, shut up, it’s kick-off.”

Mo huffed a laugh, and and elbowed Chris lightly in the side as they hushed for the start of the match. For all he wanted to watch this match in peace, it was nice to have somebody with him, and he knew Chris would be peaceful even if he didn’t support Liverpool. Reaching for an apple turnover, Mo leant his shoulder against Chris’s and relaxed, only to almost drop the pastry a few moments later as he yelled abuse at an attempted foul on a Liverpool player. Chris sniggered behind his hand, and commented that it was good that they hadn’t opened the drinks yet, earning himself another dig in the ribs from Mo.

**************

By half-time, Liverpool had had the best of the action and were winning two goals to nil, there were pastry crumbs all over the bed and both he and Chris had moved to perch on the end of the bed during the last minute flurry in Liverpool’s half just before the whistle. Both their phones had stayed silent, other than a snap chat from CJ of the rest of the team pulling faces across the dinner table, and Mo couldn’t remember enjoying a match more when on tour, and wondered why he’d been so insistent on watching alone.

Scratch that, he knew why. While Chris and CJ were happy to sit and let Mo enjoy the match, the others were far too noisy and active for Mo to stand to watch a whole match with (on tv at least, watching at the ground was different).

It wasn’t until the knock on the door ten minutes into half-time that Mo remembered he’d only ordered one meal for himself, and he turned towards the door busily planning how they could share. Chris, chuckling behind him, didn’t seem worried, and when the room service card was rolled in Mo could see why. Somehow, Chris (or possibly CJ) had managed to add to his order, and from Chris’s grin Mo realised he and CJ must have been planning this since Mo first announced he was watching the match on his own. Sighing loudly, but without any heat behind it, Mo pushed a plate at Chris and grumbled “Since you’re here!” Judging by Chris’s hearty laugh, he wasn’t fooled by Mo’s scowl, and Mo soon joined in the laughter.

By the end of the night, Liverpool had won comfortably, Mo had almost fallen off the bed once, Chris had fallen off twice (Mo is not admitting that he pushed Chris the second time, just to make sure!) and CJ had joined them to see the last ten minutes of Liverpool bossing the game, and then gossip about the dinner and their team-mates’ stupidities.

All in all, Mo decided, as he finally ushered the two bowlers out of his room two hours later, he had had a fantastic night, and as he discovered when clearing the detritus off the bed so he could go to sleep, there were still two doughnuts left! Perfect!


End file.
